The New Light
by Democracy Prime
Summary: When The Kestrel Gets Gunned Down Before it can reach General Tully 3 Federation Outpost Monitors take up the Job in an odd but powerful ship, will they be able to delver the info and defeat The Rebel Flagship? Or will they crash and burn like their Predecessor?
1. The Ship

_(AU I don't own FTL or the ship, those rights belong to subset games and Narnkar_

 _A Loud Incessant Beep jolted a human named Torlo awaked in his sleep to find a transmission Coming in from the Kestrel! Torlo had Dreamed of flying on her, but never got the chance as He was stationed at a federation outpost in the Delta Abbidon system. "The Kestrel! The Kestrel Is Contacting Here? He said in a very exited tone, He quickly pushed accept button.  
A man appeared on the screen, " Hello is anyone there?" He asked as the sound of metal being hit was heard, "Yes sir this is Torlo here reporting on Federation Outpost Delta A" "I am sending you the weakness's of the rebel flagship, I won't make it back to General Tully" "Won't Make it? But your part of the elites!" He replies Shocked." None of that" He  
coughed, "We had an Critical Engine Failure we stood no chance, the flagship destroyed us" A loud Boom sounded as the door fell down as the rebel Boarders rushed into the_

 _room and shot the man down and the cam went dark. "Damit!" he swore in anger, He rushed out of the chair and burst the lounge where a man and an engi were playing some Holochess. (A few Moments Earlier)_

 _"Queen Captured, King in checkmate. I win sucker!" the engi said Proud voice,_

 _"Ugh Why Do you always win VIV8?" the man said in an annoyed tone to the now named VIV8 "because I am better than you Bert, Duh" Torlo Suddenly Burst into the room with a frantic look on his face. "We need to leave now" "Why?" Asked Bert confused, "Because the Kestrel got destroyed that's why!" "The Kestrel! Said VIV8 in a horrified tone. "We need to Get any ship on board this station and Deliver the info gathered by the kestrel to General Tully!" The 3 crew-members Quickly rushed towards the Docking Bay to Find one massive and beautify ship with the letters_ **Lux Tempestas** _(AU Reminder: not my mod! All credit goes to Narnkar )_

 _"Wow!" They all say in wonder. They then rush to the ships ramp and get inside, "VIV8 to weapons, Bert to engine's and I will pilot the helm" "Yes Sir!" they Reply and they Wait as the FTL Powers up_


	2. The grand Cannon

(AU Note: I don't on the ship or the game )

Bert powered up the engines to max "Ready captain, Engine's at full Power!"

"Weapons powered to a beam cannon called the Grand cannon and 2 Leto missile launchers, but the other can't be powered at this time" Bert and VIV8 said, the ship lightly

lifted off of the ground, "FTL Ready!" Torlo said into the comms. Torlo lightly accelerated the ship only to have a massive burst of speed sending the ship rushing out of the dock and slammed Bert, VIV8 and Torlo Crashing to the ground. "What happened?" said Bert in a demanding tone as they got up, "I don't know, maybe the engine's had extra  
power?" "Good point" Bert said, they all got compromised and got back to their stations, Torlo checked the star map and had set course for the nearest beacon, the ship (AU: Don't want to Type the name) had entered hyperspace and Stopped at the beacon where a pirate ship was waiting, they got a hail from it. "Hand over 26 scrap and or you will regret it" He said in a Threating sound of tone, "Get out of our way we are delivering important information to The federation!" he said, "All the more reason to attack you" He

Laughed and fired Shot from a burst laser mk1, But just before it hit (For the ship had no shield system) a bright green shield Flickered in existence and blocked the shot. "Impressive" he said "A zoltan shield, Probably from the federation" "So that's what its called" Torlo murmured," Fire the Leto at the shields! " Torlo Exclaimed, once the zoltan shield was nearly halfway out (AU: the burst mk1 may be weak, but it charges fast) the missile fired and hit it head on and caused a breach in the system "Fire the grand cannon!" Torlo said, While VIV8 was prepping it he Whistled "Quite The range". A white light burst from the core of the ship and it tore through the ship's hull, after it was done  
cutting the ship exploded into pieces, "Damn" They all said at once, They collected Scrap From it and continued onwards from there as they once again waited for the FTL to charge…


	3. Too late

( I don't own FTL or The ship )

The FTL Warped to the next beacon, a mantis scout hailed them "rojgosjrgo" but their intent was obvious, " Darn looks like the translator isn't working properly" Torlo said. They fired a missile and a Burst laser mk1, but the zoltan shield stopped them before they hit, the lux fired a missile but to their infortune the missile missed the shield. "Damn" said VIV8 as he charged up the next shot, The mantis scout fired another volley of their weapons and missed the ship before they hit with their Leto missile " Yes!" said Torlo. The fired the GC (Grand cannon) Destroying the ship, while the FTL was charging the decided to upgrade they pilot system so if the captain was away the ship could dodge most shot, They then warped into the next beacon to find a planet looping a message "Warning, warning Level 5 quarantine in place!" "Boring!" said Bert bored. Before they went to they next beacon they Upgraded the AI Pilot that could temporarily take over they ship if needed, they then arrived to what appeared to be an empty sector but a pirate ship appeared behind a planet and hailed them, "Ha hah! I am the dread pirate Tuco, Prepare to die!" The crew rolled their eyes. The enemy managed to fire off three shots before the ship quickly met the same fate as the 3 ships before it they charged the FTL drive and went to the next beacon, A federation encrypted signal came from a nearby planet "A federation signal?" Torlo said curiously, they all decided to checkout the signal they find a secret federation outpost but it appeared that the rebels found it before them "Damit!" He said in anger.


	4. The Rebel Sympathizer

The Ship reappeared at the last beacon for the sector, "Great! we made to the end of the sector!" Torlo exclaimed happily "Awesome! Only 7 more sectors to the federation!" Bert said jovially, the ship then came across a large trade station, however as soon as it approached a warning signal goes out to all of the ships in the area: "Do not associate with the federation sympathizer. All who oppose the rebels will be punished" " Darn" Torlo said annoyed they then Jumped out of the sector. They then arrived in zoltan space and from what they have heard they have anticipated war and secured their border but they were a friendly race, they jumped the next beacon to find an unmanned scout waiting for them. " Ready the weapons!" Torlo shouted into the Radio "Sheesh Didn't have to yell!" VIV8 said with annoyance,

The auto scout then fired a off an ion cannon and a Mark burst laser 1, both of them hitting the ship one more time before the fired the Leto Destroying the shields and then the grand cannon then Fired of its white beam once again killing of the ship.

They powered up the FTL Drive and jumped again to a new beacon. As soon as they completed the jump a missile shoots across the bow of the ship nearly hitting the ship, "Dam it" the Pirate ship said, for it was pursuing an unknown ship. They powered up their weapons the pirate sensed this they then redirected its aim on the other ship. A few minutes later. The pirate ship blew up .


End file.
